


Burned

by Nu_toamna



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, First Burn, GODDAMNIT ALEX, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, Past Infidelity, breaking up, eliza is so fuckin done with his shit, lying, you manwhore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nu_toamna/pseuds/Nu_toamna
Summary: I thought it would be different this time. This time. He swore upon his mothers graves - his first mothers'. I was reluctant to believe him - of course I was. Who would want to suffer again? Suffer with the same man the same fate? I loved him, I knew I did. My heart no longer beat within my chest but in his. All I asked, all anyone asked, was for him to 'be true'





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> First Burn had me emotional! On repeat as I wrote this.

I thought it would be different this time. This time. He swore upon his mothers graves - his first mothers'. I was reluctant to believe him - of course I was. Who would want to suffer again? Suffer with the same man the same fate? I loved him, I knew I did. My heart no longer beat within my chest but in his. All I asked, all  _ anyone  _ asked, was for him to 'be true'. He knelt- no crashed to his knees when he found me. It seemed that no matter how cold my refusals, he was determined. My lion of a husband. The man I gave so much too.  Gave everything too.

I was hesitant but he smiled so sweetly, spoke so softly, cradled her so gently. Philip found us before long, he and Angelica encouraged us. We were never happier than when we were together, they said. Maggi, my deasest Peggy, she wasn't so sure. Our vows were done Centuries ago, I owed him nothing she said. She was right, my sweet little sister. He begged upon his knees, vow upon vow spilling from his lips. Claims of love and truth, of happiness. God I should've known. 

Should have seen his eyes haven’t changed. That glimmer that was never for me.  That want. Oh he held me tight to him, his arm around my waist, his lips upon my lips, my cheek, my eyes, my  _ everything _ . I was his alright. If another ever looked upon me he was there. Summoned by a challenge as always. But. I was still just an afterthought. A maybe, ‘when his work was done’. Maggi told me to leave. Angie said that was enough. Love made me a fool again.

Again and Again. We wrote letters once more. Paper and pen, envelopes left in each others bags. Kisses pressed to the flaps, to pages upon pages we dedicated to each others. “Love you”s and “missing you”s flowed from us. I thought he was mine, just as I knew I was his. He claims his heart didn’t change. And unlike his eyes, I hoped his hands did. 

I see him though. I saw them though. If it was perhaps another who held his heart, Dear Laurens, or my dearest Angie, I could be happy for him. I could be happy for them.  His student though? A sweet little thing, a nice sophomore from a class he was assisting in. His wants certainly didn’t change. Now we are here again, but this won’t be the same. Sweet Anya won’t be dragged through the mud as Maria was. No, no more victims. No more legacies. 

Again. I sit by the fire pit, the beach breeze cooling my skin from the crackling flames. I can hear him call for me. For his  _ Betsy _ . I hold all our letters. I trace his words, I  watch as the become blurred from my tears. When my rubbing has removed the legibility of his lies, when I hear him call out again, closer. I lower the letters into the flames. I stoke the fire with our falsities. I watch them burn, the pages crinkling, the words becoming nothing. He calls to me, elation in his voice in finding me  _ l ies always lying. _

“Betsy,” smooth, clear,  _ wistful _ _,_ “Betsy what are you doing out here? You weren’t at home and I was so worried!” His steps crunched in the sand, he drew closer as I didn’t respond. “Betsy, babe-”

“Don’t,”  _ how dare he-  _ “Don’t call me what you called her.” He froze.

“Bet-” Silly boy, shaking in his boots. 

“I’m not naive Alexander. Not when it comes to you.” He rounded towards me, rushignto me side. He drops to his knees again, his eyes on me. 

“Betsy,” he cried to me, “What is doing on?” When I didn’t respond he looked at what had my attention. His cry rang around us as he despaired at the flames.  _ My dearest  _ still visible in the flames. “Why! Why would you-”

“Though, I seem to be naive enough to believe that a leopard can change its spots.” I chuckled as I watched him throw sand onto the flames. Desperate as he was to put them out. “Still, she’s so young Alex.” There we are. Frozen yet again. 

Again and again.  Never again . 

“Goodbye Alexander.” Brushing myself down, I threw one last thing into the fires. I didn’t stay to watch it burn.

_ “Betsy god- my lovely Betsy. I love you! You won’t regret-” _

_ “All I ask my Love is that you be true. In your heart, with your hands. Don’t let them wander.” _

_ “I swear it my love! I am yours!” _

I hear the flames roar higher and the cries ring true. But I’ve been burned before and now I am through. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I did! Come talk to me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eriskind or eriskind.tumblr.co


End file.
